The Teddy Bears Sister
by rosesandsouffles
Summary: When Emmett became a vampire, he left his little sister behind-Bella. When Bella was captured by vamps and saved the the Winchesters, she becomes a hunter. What happens when she sees Emmett again and Edward wants her blood? Full sum inside-NO FLAMES
1. Prolouge

**Hi.**

**I told you I will be back and here I am!!**

**This is a new idea i've got..tell me if you like it..**

**So basically, Emmett and Bella are brother and sister and when Emmett becomes and vampire, the Winchester boys go help Bella for the fact that her mother dies in a house fire...like Sam. There are humans, physic's, vampires, angel's and of course demons.**

**So now..without further delay, here is the prologue of **_**The Teddy Bears Sister.**_

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

Having the one you love die in your room, makes you to blame right? Well usually in any other case that is true, but if you know the truth about what hides in the dark, you know that its the man with the yellow eyes is to blame. He is the one that comes into the baby's room and cut themselves. Then, bleeds into the child's mouth. That gives them supernatural abilities. Then they hold the mother on the roof and burn them. How do I know this? Well, I am one of the children that killed their mother. I was exactly 6 months old.

If having one loved one die because of you isn't enough, my older brother died when I pushed him to go camping. A bear attacked him and his body still hasn't been found so it says he is dead. I was only 6. He was 14 years older than me.

My dad died also. He killed himself a week after we heard the news about Emmett. He waited till I got home from school and sllit his own throat. They hospital couldn't save him. They put me in an orphanage and that's when the man with ruby red eyes tried to kill me. Three nice people saved me. They adopted me and added a name. They taught me about what goes bump in the night.

And if thats not bad, I found out that I can heal. I hurt myself and all I have to do is move the bone or skin into place and I can heal.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Winchester, but you can call me Bella. My mum's name was Renee Swan with her husband Charlie Swan. My big brother is Emmett Swan. The three men who saved me are John Winchester and his son's, my brothers....Dean and Sam Winchester.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**WHAT DO YOU TIHNK???**

**Review**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::

**:::**

**::**

**Please?**


	2. 11 years later

**See, I told you..**

**So basically, Emmett and Bella are brother and sister and when Emmett becomes and vampire, the Winchester boys go help Bella for the fact that her mother dies in a house fire...like Sam. There are humans, physic's, vampires, angel's and of course demons. This is set in season two just after John dies but we still haven't met Lenore. BUT the Impala is all fixed**

**So now here is the first chapter of **_**The Teddy Bears Sister.**_

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. They belong to SM and Eric Kripe(Supernatural Creator)**

**Crossing-My-Heart**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

BPOV(its 11 years since the prologue. Bella is 17.)

I popped my bone's back into place. Dean looked at me with disgust. I stuck my tongue out. It's not my fault im a clumsy freak.

"Come on dude, you've gotta admit its pretty weird." Dean said

"Come on dude," I mimicked him, "its not my fault."

"I know but still.."  
We had just finished with a simple salt and burn job, but this was one mean mother fucking spirit.

"Sammy, you know, stop looking for that damn demon and lets go to Vegas." Dean suggested

"It's Sam, and Ellen thinks she has a few vampires in Forks that go to school and one even works as a doctor. Maybe Bella can go to school and get close to them and get into their house."

DUDE..I was not associating with vampires. I loved these guys like the brother I lost but still. GOD.  
I was ranting in my mind so I didn't notice Sam and Dean sign me up for Forks high.

I was lost in thought on the way to Forks. My story was that I moved from Arizona because I needed a break. I didn't want to do this but I had to.

It took us a day to get to Forks and there was so much green. GOD..I loved the brown of the tree's and the greys of the gravel from the ground.

Dean pulled in front of the office and told me that they will pick me up and take me to the cheap motel we were staying at. My clothes were a simple tank top with a black hoodie over it. My jeans were slightly ripped but still wearable. I had black converse skater shoes and my charm bracelet that has pentagrams, guns, the impala etc on it. My hair was held back with a headband. The front was little gold loops. **((On Profile))**

I hate being alone, because then I have time to think about my parents of brother who I loved very much. I walked into the office was had potted plants. Great, more green. The lady behind the desk was about 50 with greying hair. Glassed that she pushed up her nose every little while

"Hi, umm..I'm Hayley Harper."

That was my alias. _Hayley _as in _Hayley Williams_ from _Paramore_ and _Harper_ from _Amy-Lee Harper_ from _Evanescence. _Well, if Dean and Sam can use alias from bands, so could I.

"Righty dear. I am Ms Cope and this is your time table and here is a map."

She was over helpful. She even highlighted the best route from each class. I left the office and pulled my Ipod out. Sam and gotten my one for my 10th birthday. It had all my favourite music on it.

"Your Hayley Harper right? Im Eric. Can I asked you a question? Well Where have you been all my life?" Asked a gut with acne problems

This could be fun. Time to show Forks the DONT MESS WITH ME attitude I was famous for among the hunters.

"Hiding from you?"

"How did you get so beautiful?"  
This guy never gives up  
"I must have gotten your share."

"You must turn a few heads."  
"You must turn a few stomachs"

"Go on. Ask me out?"

"OK.....Get out"

"I could make you very happy"

"Why, are you leaving?"

He finally got the message and left. Sheesh..What an idiot.  
------------

I had got to first period and and true Bella fashion, I was late.

"Hayley Harper what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I got lost."

Yer keep it simple Bells. She told me her name was Miss Mead and to sit in the back of the class. This class was history. I could see one of the targets sitting a few rows ahead. She was short with black spiky hair. From Ellen, her name was Alice Cullen. I pulled my Ipod out and started listening to _In the End_ by _Linkin Park._ I absolutely loved that song so I put it on repeat and just loud enough for the vampire to fell discomfort with the volume but he humans still were oblivious. It worked because I saw Alice jump. I shouldn't have done that because she was one way in. The other way was Edward. GREAT!

Eventually the bell rang and we filed out of class. On my way to my other classes, people tried to talk to me but I just turned my Ipod up louder and ignored them. I didn't need friends. I had my job to do.  
---------

Maths, English, Geography and PE passed with ease. However, when changing for P.E, everyone saw my protection tattoo on my hip. That was hard to explain, but I told them it was a 15th birthday present and then they shut up. I didn't have any other Cullen/Hale in my class apart from Alice in the morning. Lunch was going to be hard. So I waited at the door for what seemed like hours but was really minutes. I gave myself and pep-talk.

_Come on Bella. You a hunter and have taken werewolves all on your own. Man up and enter that room!_

Man im mean to myself. But I listened to myself and opened to door. My eyes glanced around the room and saw the weirdo's that tried to talk to me during the hall in one group and the were looking at me, probably bitching about me. It seemed like every one had a place and that fine with me. My eyes found an empty table next to the Cullen's. But that's not what freaked the hell out of me. My breathing increased and what I whispered made the whole tabled look at me.

"_Emmett?_"

Thats all I saw because I think I passed out.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**OOH **

**You like??**

**Remember to review and I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone.**


	3. Brother Bear

**OOH..yay im back**

**Thank you to all your support.**

**So basically, Emmett and Bella are brother and sister and when Emmett becomes and vampire, the Winchester boys go help Bella for the fact that her mother dies in a house fire...like Sam. There are humans, physic's, vampires, angel's and of course demons. This is set in season two just after John dies but we still haven't met Lenore. BUT the Impala is all fixed**

**me no own twilight or supernatural..**

**Crossing-My-Heart.**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**BELLA'S POV**

Slowly, I could hear voices floating around me.

"Is she going to be OK?

"Control yourself Edward or get out."

"She can hear us now."

"Isabella, can you open your eyes for us please?" Emmett's voice asked.

Everything that happened before I closed my eyes came back to me. Seeing Emmett again after all this time. So slowly I opened my eyes to see if I was crazy.

Nope. There in front of me, holding my hand was Emmett. I smiled and reached out to him, to hug him. But before he could hug me back, the one called Rosalie(BLONDE BITCH) pulled me out of his arms.

"Rose baby, why did you do that?"

She ignored my brother and faced me

"HE IS MINE! NOT YOURS!" she screamed at me.

"WHAT, DO YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I CANT HUG MY OWN BROTHER??"

"Wait, brother?"

"Yes, my older brother, what did you think I was. I couldn't his lover, I was only 6 when he was chan- when he died."

She looked down sheepishly. I looked smug. But inside I was dying. My brother was one of the things I hunted. The young blonde male-Jasper- looked at me. They said he was an empath..oops.  
"Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our children, Edwards, Jasper, Alice, Rose and you already know Emmett. Care to explain?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Winchester, but I prefer Bella. After my brother Emmett died, some people helped me..ahh FUCK.. Can I borrow your phone to call some people?"

"Of Course dear." Esme said

Esme gave me a phone and I called the all to familiar number.

_Hello? Eric Flagborn speaking.  
"_Hello Dean" I said

_Fuck..Bella.. Don't scare us like that. We got a call from the school saying that our little sister passed out? DUDE that's not like you.. Sam is giving you a few words when you get back._

"Dean, I found Emmett. He's a vamp" I told him

_FUCK.. Sam will trace your location and we will be right there. Don't tell them anything._

"BUT he is my brother Dean. I cant not tell him."

_Fine, we will be there soon. Love you._

"Love you too."

After I hung up the phone I gave it back to Esme.

"Do you want me to continue?"

They nodded

"Well as I was saying, John, Dean and Sam Winchester saved me from a vampire that was trying to kill me for my blood. Well this would be after my mother died in my nursery, my brother is turned into a bloodsucking creature of night and my father committed suicide. SO, they trained me and now I am a hunter and the reason we were in Forks in the first place was to get close to you and kill you."

They looked gobb-smacked. I started crying. I haven't cried since I was 8. Emmett came up to me and hugged me. Esme was understanding, Rosalie hated me, Jasper knew I was hiding something, Alice looked ready to cry(I dont know why though), Carlisle looked at me like I was a science experiment and Edward looked at me like I was lunch.

He laughed at me and said, "You are."

I am...I am what? He swooped in and grabbed me. Ohh, I was lunch.  
We were running so fast everything blurred until we stopped in a little meadow. He pinned me to the ground. Even though I knew I couldn't get out of his hold, I still struggled.

"STOP STRUGGLING!!!" he roared.

He scared the hell out of me and I have been through a lot. He sniffed my neck and hair and kept whispering that I was beautiful. All the time I was thinking that I could believe him. He kept nuzzeling my neck but suddenly looked up in alarm.

"I wanted to drain you with passion, but I have to do it quick now."

He smacked his lips and bit down into my neck.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**OMFG**

**Can anyone tell whats going on??**

**A review=a preview...and damn its good. I wasnt going to stop here but it seemed like a great place!!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	4. AFTER SHOCK

**Now wasn't that a turn of events. So I will not leave you hanging with the summery, just saying that I own nothing!**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**EDPOV**

Biting into Bella's soft skin and tasting her blood is what I lived her. The said girl underneath me was not in pain but withering in extacy. Her blood slid down my throat and I sucked pint after pint, but she never drained.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU LET THAT GIRL GO NOW! _The voice of my angry mother floated to me head.

I smelled them closer and stood in front of my prey. I wouldn't share this never ending treat....EVER! As they got closer, I could smell two humans whose minds I couldn't read also. The girl behind me groaned. Why would she do that? Did she want me to bite her again?  
I couldn't leave the girl begging, so I complied. Burring my head in her shoulders and drunk deeply. She moaned and again wondering why she wasn't in pain.

My never ending meal was interrupted but a big oaf knocking me off.

"DUDE, that's my sister" he yelled

"Boo hoo. Try your sister Emmett, she never ends."

I saw the two humans look at each other in the corner of my eye. Slowly they made it to Bella. I growled trying to rip them away from MY girl. Emmett held me tighter and then the whispered things in her ear that I couldn't hear.

**BELLA POV**

When Edward bit me, it seemed like all the evil had vanished. It was just us. The bliss of endorphins that ran through my blood was amazing. And I dont think I can run out of blood. I heal fast so my blood would keep coming.

Edward stopped and looked up. He let go of my neck and stood in front of me in a protective stance. My body was yearning for that bliss that my body was already taking away. He looked at me and bent down to bite me again. And again I felt the bliss, until my bloodsucking brother decided to knock Edward off me. They were talking but I was too drugged up to notice. But I did notice my other brothers walking towards me.

"Did you just keep healing yourself?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"You know I dont do it on purpose." I hurriedly whispered back.

"Are you going to be OK? That bite should be painful." Dean asked

"I am fine. It was like endorphins ran through my blood."

"Do you think that its part of the YED's plan?"

"Most defiantly." Dean and I said together.

Alice and Jasper came up to me and my brothers in amazement. Then Emmett let out a gasp and everyone turned to look at Edward. His eyes were green. His skin was still pale, his teeth still coated in venom, but his eyes were green.

"Edward, your eyes are green."

THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!

"I think that might be an effect of Bella's blood. You see, when Bella and myself were 6 months old exactly, our mothers died in a house fire because of this Demon. Azazel. Or YED. Or the Yellow Eyed Demon. He dropped in our mouth and gave us gifts. Bella can never die and can heal herself. I have visions. We saved her from vampires and she grew up with us." Sam explained.

Emmett brought Edward to his room while Sam and Dean stayed with me. The others Cullen's came to me and Carlisle asked to tell more about our little demonic powers.  
Emmett sat next to me giving me little smiles with me returning them. During the conversation Emmett and I started to talking under our breath and then Emmett said something funny so we started laughing like old times. The Cullens and my other brothers looked like we were lunatics.

"Sorry. Emmett said something funny." I explained.

The just shook their heads and I let out a yawn.

"Rose, baby, can my sister sleep in our room and the boys sleep in the spare room?"

"Sure Bella. Our room is up on the second floor. The door is purple and blue. You think you can find it?"

"Yes and thank you so much."

I walked up the stairs and found the door. The room was beautiful.**(Room on Profile).**

The bed was so soft. I easily slid into the covers and drifted asleep. The dream I had was so real, like it was a memory or something.

_I looked up at my mother, I resembled her in nearly every way. She was singing me to sleep. I felt my eyes grow tired and I went to sleep. Some time later I heard a noise, I looked up and it was the man with yellow eyes. I started crying when he cut himself and my mother ran into the room._

"_You!" she gasped_

_The blood ran down my throat and I swallowed.. The little me thought it was yummy. The YED held his hand up and my mother went to the ceiling. He laughed and my mother went up in flames. My father came in and told my brother to take me outside as fast as he could. I looked and saw the house go in flames._

I sat up in a dead sweat. The boys, I had to talk to the boys. Alice had showed me the rooms so I walked to the third floor with the guest room. I was still half asleep so I knocked on the door. It was the wrong door however. Edward opened the door. His green eyes blazing.

"I knew you would be back," he whispered ," what ever happened with my bite, you want more."

"Well kinda and actually im looking for my brothers."

"Well one is having sex in the forest and the other two are next door."

I thanked him and turned to go next door but he grabbed my waste and tilted my head so he has access to my neck.

"I have tried to go back to vegetarian diet but I cough it back up. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" he roared.

Carlisle and Jasper rushed and and Jasper took me away. He brought me to Carlisle study. Carlisle must have called Emmett because Emmett came in with a struggling Edward.

"Edward, Bella's blood had demon blood in it so I think now that you have tasted her blood, you can only live on that. Bella, you dont have to do it but we would be forever great full"

Slowly my mind processed everything and I nodded. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and told Edward to only bite me once every two days. Then I remember what got me up in the in the first place. I bolted to Sam to told him my dream. He said he had the same one but with his mum.

Questions ran through my mind. Was this YED's plan? What did he want from us? What was he going to do?

I told the boys what Carlisle wanted me to do. They didn't like it but the accepted my choice only as long as I kept hunting. Sam wanted to visit Mary's grave and Dean wanted me to go too, so we went off.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**So, this is a turn. Ok..**

**review and you get a sneak peak. I am having fun with this and this will be huge drama!**


	5. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

**sAnother chapter now.**

**So basically, Emmett and Bella are brother and sister and when Emmett becomes and vampire, the Winchester boys go help Bella for the fact that her mother dies in a house fire...like Sam. There are humans, physic's, vampires, angel's and of course demons. This is set in season two just after John dies but we still haven't met Lenore. BUT the Impala is all fixed.**

**This chapter is mostly filler.... it may seem familiar.. **

**Go check out my profile and vote!**

**I dont own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**BELLA'S POV**

Sam paid his respects to Mary while Dean and I hung back. It was cold so I had a long sleeved shirt under my purple plaid shirt. A black beanie sat on my head. My jeans were simply blue. Black chucks on my feet and the charm bracelet on my wrist. My sunglasses hung on my purple shirt.  
Looking over to Dean, I saw his blue jeans were faded and his jacket close around him. He had biker boots on. I saw his amulet that Sam gave him sitting around his neck.  
My eyes shifted to Sam who was sitting, well kneeling next to Mary's grave. He had grey jeans and a red and black stripped top on. He had his normal jacket on, like Dean **((All on Profile)) **I think Sam was burring Johns dog tags from his army days.

"Bella," Dean called, "look at this." He was pointing to a grave that had a perfect circle of dead things.

I went up and knocked on the tree, it was hollow. There was a plastic marker that held whose grave it was and all the flowers there were dead. We walked up to the grave keeper.

"Could you possibly tell us whose grave that is?" I asked.

"Sure, that's Angela Mason. She was a student at the local collage. She died in a car crash a little over a week ago."

"What about the circle. I think you over did the pesticides." Dean said

"We dont use pesticides young man."

We gave each other a look and went back to Sam.

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked me.

"Im thinking maybe un-holy grounds. I mean it could be a sign if demonic presence or the girls spirit if its strong enough."

We told Sam everything. Like she was a student at the collage and her funeral was three days ago. Sam wasn't so sure we had a case. Even with the perfect dead circle.  
He thought it was Dean trying to escape something.

We went to see the girls father at the collage.

"Dr.. Mason?" Dean asked when a balding man opened the door.

"Yes." he replied.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Bella", Sam introduced us, "we were friends of Angela's. We... we wanted to offer our condolences."

"Please, come in." Dr. Mason said.

We made our way into the room. He brought out a photo album and we started to look through it. Angela and her father looked happy. And I think Dean was drooling over Angela.

"She was beautiful." I offered

"Yes, she was." Dr. Mason replied sadly

Dean was looking at the bookshelf until he found an interesting book, he held it up to Dr. Mason.

"Its ancient Greek. I teach a course." Dr. Mason told him.

Dean gave a hmm, and put it back. He started walking up to us while saying, "So I car accident, that's....That's horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when...."

"It's gotta be hard....losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around...almost like you can still sense their presence." I say gloomily

The two Winchester boys give my funny looks but I just shrug it off.

"You ever feel anything like that?' Dean asked

"I do, as a matter of fact." Dr.. Mason told the room.

"That's perfectly normal Dr.. Mason." Sam told him while giving me a knowing look.

I took Johns death the hardest. I mean, I thought my brother was dead, my mum died and my dad commit suicide. John was one of the best things in my life and yet he also died so I took it the hardest.

"Especially with what you are going through." Sam continued.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phones ringing before I remember that.... Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thins in my life. And now i'm just lost with out her."

"We are very sorry." I say to him.

We walk to the car in silence and drive to the motel. Sam got weapons and I got books.  
When we got the the room, Dean had Johns journal out.

"There's something going on. We just haven't found it yet." Dean says

"Ok, so far you got a patch of dead grass and a whole bunch of nothing." Sam says back while washing his face.

"Well something turned that grave into un-holy grounds." I say while re-tying my shoes on the bed.

"Whose side are you on?' Sam asks

I point to Dean. He sighs.

'Any way, there is no reason for it to be un-holy. Angela Mason died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material..you heard her father."

Sam walked out of the bathroom and walked to us.

"Maybe Daddy doesnt know everything there is to know about his little angel." Dean said

"You know what, we never should have bothered the poor man. We shouldn't even be here" Sam all but shouted

Dean and I looked up.

"So what? Do we just bail Sam?" Dean spat

"Without even figuring out what is going on?" I asked after Dean

"I think I know what's going on here," Sam says quietly, "It's the only reason I went with you both this far."

'What are you talking about?" we asked together.

"This is about Mum's grave and not thinking you are a part of this family."

"Its got nothing to do with that." Dean said while I shook my head at Sam.

"You both wouldn't step within 100 feet of it. Look, maybe you are imagining a hunt when there isnt one... so you dont have to think about mum or dad," he looked at me, "or not being in this family or your BSing brother."

We stopped what we were doing and gave Sam a look. He sighed and looked down.

"I dont need this crap." Dean snapped as he grabbed his jacket and his phone and went to walk out the door.

"Bella, stay here." Dean ordered

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To get a drink......ALONE."

And with that he walked out the door.

"Well that worked well. Im going to sleep."

I put my stripped pants and my white top with a heart and went to bed. **((On Profile))**

* * *

When I woke up, I had a shower and put the same clothes one. I didn't know we would be this long so I only brought my PJ's and this. So I called the Cullen's.

_Hello?_

**Hi it's Bella.**

_Hi Bella. It Jasper_

**Im just calling saying we will be a little longer. Will Edward be alright?**

_I think so. Well I gotta-wait, Alice wants to talk to you._

**Ok..Hi Alice**

_OMG BELLA. We seriously need to take you shopping._

**Whatever, Alice do you think you could cover me at school?**

_Consider it done. Ill let you go now._

**By Alice**

_By Bella_

We hung up. Dean came in quickly and ushered me to him. I went to the car. We were going to Angela's house.

I jimmied the door open with Deans credit card and we looked around. There were boxes and clothes everywhere. Dean spotted a photo a looked at it. He picked it up and in the reflection, we saw a girl walking out of a room.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked looking scared.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said, "hold on."

"Im calling 9-1-1!" said the girl

"We are Angela's cousins." I said

Dean gave a WTF look.

"What?" She asked more surprised than scared.

"Yeah, her dad sent us over to pick up her stuff," I yelled through the door, "My brother is Allan Stanwick and i'm Lucy Stanwick."

She opened the door to look at us. We gave her the good ol' Winchester simile

"Her dad didn't say that you were coming." she says quietly

I elbow Dean and with his quick thinking skills, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"Well, I mean...How else would we have the keys to your place?"

We moved over to the couch and started to talk about Angela and her friend, Lindsey, started the waterworks, so we gave her a box of tissues. She blows her nose before we even start

"So, im sure you got a view of Angela that none of the family got to see. Tell me what was she like? What was she really like?" Dean asks

" She was great. Just great," Lindsey whimpers, " I mean she was so..."

"Great?" I offered

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

I gave her a tissue and said, "Here you go."

"You two must have been really close, huh?" Dean asks

She nodded while saying, "We were. But its not just her. It's Matt."

"Who?" I ask

"Her boyfriend."

"Right, Matt." we said together

"What about him?" I asked

"He killed himself last night. He cut his own throat. Who does that?"

"That's terrible." I say

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess.......He'd been messed up about it for days."

"Messed up how?" Dean asks

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere."

"Well, i'm sure that's normal. With everything he was going through." I say

"He said that he _saw _her. As in an acid trip or something."

Dean got a thought ( bout time too).

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple?" he asks, " I mean, is there any reason Angela would be angry with him?"

"What? No of course not. Why do you ask?" she asked back

"Just asking."

"Where did Matt live?" I asked

"Umm, 4356 apartment 65 on the corner of Clemont st."

"Awesome.."

We walk out to the car.

"So what do you think?" he asks

"well, it seems like Lindsey and Matt had an affair and Angela is pissy. Or that's what is came like to me."

"Yer me too, but I got her best friend in the whole world."

He held up her diary and smiled.

"How about we go to Matt's and check it out?"

So we went to Matt's. All the flowers were dead and so was his fish. It was creepy. Blood was every where.

When we got back to the motel, Sam was watching some raunchy TV channel.

"Hey." Sam says

We look at the TV and Sam asks, "What?"

"Awkward." Dean states

"Where the hell where you two?"

"Working our imaginary case." I say

We put our stuff down on the bed and I start to take my shoes off but the look Dean gives me tells me to keep them on.

"Yeah? And?" Sam prompts

"Oh, well you were right. We didn't find much. Yeah, except the Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slight his own throat."

I nod, " But you know, that's totally normal."

"What else, Um, Oh right he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But im sure that's just us transferring our own feelings."

"Okay, I get it. Im sorry to both of you. Maybe there is something going on here." Sam admits.

Dean turns around, "Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think."

"We should check out the guys apartment."

"We just came from there." I said

"A pile of dead plants like the cemetery, hell even a dead goldfish." Dean said while taking his boots off.

"So, un-holy grounds?" Sam asked uncertainly

"Maybe" Dean and I say together.

"We are still not getting that powerful angry-spirit vibe from Angela though." Dean says to Sam.

'We have been reading this though." I say while getting up to get Angela's diary.

"You stole the girls diary?" Sam asked unbelievingly

'Yep Sammy. And if anything the girl in a little too nice." Dean says.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sam asks

"Keep digging, talk to her friends." I say

"So you get any names?" Sam asked while nodding at the diary.

"You kidding me? We have her bestest friend in the whole wide world." I say cheekily, as I though the book at Sam.

"I think we should talk to a guy named Neil. Angela says she can rely on him for anything. SO maybe he is a good place to start." Dean suggested

We drove to Neil's house and knocked on his door.

"We are grief counsellors from the collage." Sam says

"I didn't realise collage employed grief councillors." Neil replies

"Oh yeah. Yeah. You talk and we listen." I say

"And maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage. Whatever helps jumpstart the healing." Deans says in a fake serious voice.

"Well, I think im okay. Thanks."

He was about to go inside when I stopped him by asking if he had heard about Matt Harrison

He did hear about it so we had less explaing to do.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay and not doing anything drastic from grief" Dean says kinda rudely.

"Look, im sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself it wasn't because of grief."

"No, they why?" we all asked in a crazy Winchester way

"It was guilt. Angie's Death was Matt's fault."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked

"Well, she really loved him. But the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up about it. That's why she crashed the car.... Umm look I gotta get ready for work so thanks for the concern, but seriously ill be okay."

Dean turned on his heal to look at Sam and I. We started walking to the car in silence until we were sure Neil couldn't hear us.

"Well, that vengeful spirit theory is starting to make sense, I mean..Hell Hath No Fury." I stated

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, do you think its over?" Sam asked

MAN! Is he naive` or something.

"Well there is one way to be sure." Dean said.

ARE THEY BOTH IDIOTS?? IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO THE LOVE DANCE....or fuck dance.

"Yeah, What's that?" I ask hopeful that they arnt idiots

'Burn the bones."

STUPID.

"Burn the bones, Dean, she was buried a little over a week ago. There arnt gonna be any bones. There is gonna be a fresh rotting corpse. DUMBARSE." I slap him over the head

We went back to the hotel and got ready to dig. We would wait until the sun set to dig up a body. OKAY! Bones I can deal with but NOT bodies.. GROSS

We got to the cemetery and the boys started digging. I stood back as guard with the salt and lighter.

They finally got to the coffin and Dean used his pocket knife to open the lock.

"Ladies first." Dean said looking at Sam, but then Sam looked to me.

"God you guys are wimps. Move over."

Sam and Dean held the torch and I opened the lid. I had to blink a few times to see if my eyes were deceiving me. NOPE... no body. SHIT. We all gave each other the look as if to say WHAT THE FUCK?????

We sat on the edge just contemplating what had happened.

"So how could this have happened?" I asked

My brothers look at me saying Arn't_ you supposed to be the smart one?_

"They buried the body 4 days ago." Dean stated. I felt like hitting him.

"I dont get it." Sam replied. GOD MY BROTHERS ARE FUCKING IDIOTS

Dean shined the torch around the coffin and we saw that some part of the top had been broken away. There was some symbols carved into it. Kinda like the markings of Dr.. Masons book.

"Look." I said pointing there

They bent in to have a closer look.

"What is that?" Dean asked

_Do I kill then now or later?_ I ask my self

"Im not sure." Sam said

'DUDES they are carving and were have we seen those symbols before?" I say

"Dr.. Mason." Dean says.

"Get in the car you two."

WE got in the car and by the time we came to Dr. Masons house in was light out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dean bashed on the door.

"Dean, take it easy, okay?" Sammy suggested

Dean just bashed on the door again, looking away from Sam. When Doctor Mason finally opened the door, we just stood there.

"You're Angie's friends, right?" Doctor Mason asked.

_No.. not really, my brother just thinks you raised your daughter from the dead. _I thought sarcastically.

"Dr. Mason' Sam Started

"We need to talk" Dean interrupted kinda rudely

"Well then come in." Dr. Mason told us, opening the door wider for us.

Dean pushed in with me trailing behind him looking sheepish. Behind me, I heard Sam matter, "Thanks"

I heard the door shut behind me and footsteps up behind me.

"You teach ancient Greek. So tell me," he unfolded the Drawings he made of the ones in the coffin, "What are these?" He asked giving the paper to Dr. Mason.

Dr. Mason looked at them. "I dont understand. You said this had something to do with Angela."

"It does. Please, just humour us." I said

"Well, they're a part of Ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for Necromancy, right?" Dean guessed.. He has a brain.. WOW,

"Thats right."Dr. Mason said

"See before we came here, we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they use rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even brining corpses back to life, full-on zombie action."

"Yeah," Dr. Mason agreed, looking a little distraught, "according to the legends."

He fiddled with the paper and asked what this was all about.

"I think you know." Dean said rather rudely.

"Dean." Sam and I said together.

"Look I get it," Dean said, "Okay? There are people I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean." We say a little louder

"What are you talking about?' Dr. Mason asked confused

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean shouted

"What?" Dr. Mason asked once again.

"STOP IT!" Sam shouted

"What you brought back isnt your daughter. These are vicious. They're violent. They're so nasty, they rot the ground around them. I mean come on, haven't you seen _Pet Semetary_?" Dean shouted

"You're insane." Dr. Mason stated

_Don't I know it._ I thought

Dr. Mason walked past Dean giving him a look. Dean turned and asked, "Where is she?"

"Get out of my house!" Dr. Mason said while picking up the phone to dial 9-1-1.

Dean grabbed the phone and pushed it down. "I know your hiding her somewhere. Where is she?"

Sam looked around quickly.

"Dean stop. Thats enough. Dean LOOK!" I said pointing to the vase of flowers

"Beautiful living plants." Sam said.

"We're leaving" I said to the freaked out doctor.

"I'm calling the police." He stated shakily

"Sir, we are very sorry. We wont bother you again." I said and Dean turned away from Sam. We walked out the door.

"What is the matter with you?" Sam asked as we made our way to the car

"Back Off" Dean snapped back.

"That man is innocent. He didn't deserve that."

"Okay, so maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

"Stop it. That enough, okay? Enough."

"Sam I know what im doing."

"No, you dont. At all."

"Dean I dont scare easy but you are scaring the crap out of me." I say to my brother.

"Don't be over dramatic"

"Your lucky this turned out to be real. Otherwise you would have found something else to kill."

"What- -?" we stopped walking

"Your on edge. Your erratic. Except for when your hunting casue then your down right scary! Your tail spinning, man. And you both wont talk about it or let me or the Cullen's help."

"We can take care of ourselves, thanks" I say as we start walking again

"No, you cant," Sam said rushing after us, "Know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You DONT have to handle this alone. No one can."

"If you bring up Dad's death one more- -"

"Stop, Dean. Its killing you. Please" We stopped again

"We've already lost Dad." He said while putting his arm around me shoulders. "You lost your mum. And Sammy lost Jessica. Are we gonna lose you too Dean?"

Dean looks down a little and changed the topic, "We better get out of here before the cops come."

We gave him a look and I mover away from Sam.

"I hear you. Okay? Yeah, im being an ass. And im sorry. But right now we have a zombie running around. We need to figure out how to kill it."

Sam let out a little laugh thing.

"What?" I asked

"Our lives are weird dudes."

"Your telling me."

'Hey, my lost brother is a bloody vampire."

We all shared a look until Dean moved away and told us to get in the car

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We got to the motel and started with the research. We were searching for a while but found nothing.

"So you cant waste it with a head shot." I asked as Dean paced the room.

"Dude, you've been watching way to many Romero flicks with Dean."

Me and Dean looked at each other and nodded smiling.

"So anyway, your telling me that there's no lore on how to smoke them?" Dean asked getting back on topic.

"No, Dean. We are telling you that there's too much. I mean there's a hundred legends on the walking dead but they all have different methods." Sammy said

"Some say setting them on fire."

"One said, where is it,(he asked while flipping through Johns journal), right here, feeding there heart to wild dogs."

"I like that one. But who knows whats real and whats a myth?"

"Is there anything they have in common?"

"No. But a few said silver might work."

"Silvers a start."

"But how are we gonna find Angela?" I asked the most daughting question

"We gotta figure out who brought her back." Dean said

"Any Idea's?" Sammy and I asked together.

"I think if its not her Dad, it might be that Neil guy." Dean said while standing up to get her diary.

"Neil?" Sam asked confused

"Yep." I say catching on to what Dean is saying

"How did you two get that?"

"Well you got your journal, we got ours." I say as Dean flips the pages and starts reading it our loud.

"_Neil's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what im going through with Matt."_" He shut the book

"And there's where that came from. Its got unrequited Ducky love all over it."

"Yeah. But that doesnt mean he brought her back from the dead."

"Hmm. Did I mention that he is Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We went over to Neil's house and picked the lock like we are good at.

"Hello?" I called out

We looked around a little while Sam shut the door.

"Neil."

"It's your grief counsellors. We've come to hug."

We look around a little more and Dean pulls out his gun.

"Silver Bullets?" Sammy asks

"Yeah. Enough to make her rattle like a change purse."

We started walking to the main room. Dean kept his gun out in case anything jumped out Sammy pointed out the dead plants. We were defiantly in the right house. We saw a little door that lead somewhere unknown.

"Unless this is where he keeps his porn." Dean said seriously.. that means its a joke.  
Sam gave Dean a look and was looked like a kinda nod

Sam opened the door to find a set of stairs. With Dean in front and Sam at the back, we walked down the stairs, very slowly. Below the stairs was a little room. With a bed. EW.. Neil and a corpse.. MENTALS!

"Sure looks like a zombie pen to me." Dean said

'Yeah" Sam said, while I nodded.

"An empty one."

"You think Angela's going after somebody?" Dean asked

I walked to a air vent that lead outside. It was broken.

"Nah, I think she went out to rent _Beaches_." I said rather sarcastically.

"Look smart-ass, she might kill someone." Sam said giving Dean a look saying that I got it from him.

"We gotta find her."

"Yeah."

"Alright, she clipped Matt because he was cheating right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it takes two, to you know...... have hardcore sex." the boys looked at me.

"What, im 18 soon, and living with Dean, you learn this shit at an early age."

"Any way," Sam said looking confused

"I dont know, its just that Angela's room-mate...was broken up over Matt's death."

"We mean, like, really broken up." I said helping Dean out with Sam's confusedness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We got to Lindsey's just in time. Angela had her against a wall ready to plunge scissors in her heart. Dean shot Angela in the stomach with the silver. She turned and jumped out the window. Dean and I raced to the window to go after her. Sam stayed with Lindsey. Dean and I came back. I was watching the skin on my hand re-grow. It may be disgusting but it was super cool to watch.

"Damn, that dead chick can run." Dean said

"What now?" I ask

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil."

We both liked that idea. Both meaning Sam and I.

~.~.~.~

We were driving in silence, I had the journal and a torch, looking for answered but Sam broke the silence

"So the silver bullets, they did something right?"

"Yeah, something, but not enough. Bella, what else you got?"

"Umm, okay. Beside silver, we have nailing the un-dead back into their grave beds. Its mentioned a few times. Its where the vampire staking law cam from."

"There grave beds. You serious?"

"Yep"

"Well how the hell are we gonna get Angela back to the cemetery?"

None of us an idea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We got to Neil's soon after that. He was working.

"What are you guys – cough – and girl doing here?"

"You know, I've heard of some people doing desperate things to laid but you.... you take the cake." Dean says

"Okay, who are you people?" He asks

"You may wanna ask that question to Angela." I say

"HUH?"

"We know what you did....the ritual.....EVERYTHING." Sam said rather creepily

"heh, Crazy." Neil muttered

"Your girlfriends past her expiration date and we're crazy?" Dean says

"When someone's gone, they should stay gone." I say to back up Dean

"You dont Mess with this kind of stuff." Dean takes but over while leaning on Neil's desk.

"Angela killed Matt." Sam said as if that would convince Neil that his zombie bitch was evil. But no, not precious Angela.

"She tried to kill Lindsey." I tell, cause I cant always play favourite.

"I dont know what you're talking about." DENIAL

Dean walked around the desk and picked up Neil by the collar.

"Hey!"

"No more crap Neil." I say from behind my brother

"There's blood on your hands" Dean states truthfully.

"Now, me, my brother and my sister can make this right but you gotta tell us where the fuck she is."

"TELL US!"

"My house. She's at my house." he mutters

Dean flattens Neil's collar. But then I notice the dead plants. She is here or have recently been here.

"Are you sure about that." I say to Neil

He nods but its shaky. Then he looks every where but our eyes. But mostly to this door. Was he telling us that she is behind the door. So we play tactic

"Listen, it doesnt really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We gotta perform another ritual over her grave." I saw making up some bullshit.

"It will reverse the one that you did." Dean says, playing along.

"Thats right. We will need some black root, some scar weed and some candles." I say, playing it up a little. It was fucking risky but it was good just to see the look on Sam's face. It was like "what the fuck are they going on about.. just nod and agree"

"Very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple of hours. I think you should come with us."

"We are serious Neil. Leave with us. Right NOW." I tell him with a look that said.. DO IT

"No." He said while shaking his head

Dean leaned in to whisper, "Listen to me, get out of here as soon as you can, but most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Do not make her mad" With that, we walked away.

I dont know if he did what Dean said or not but we went to get what we needed. I lent on a tree while Sam was lighting candles.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Sam asked

"No, not really." Dean replied truthfully.

"But I was the only thing we could come up with." I said from the tree.

We heard something in the bushes. How cliché. WE all turned.

We all got in our positions. Ready.

Dean and Sam pulled a gun. Sam went one way ands Dean went the other.I was going to guard the grave. YAY.... could you see my sarcasm.

Sam walked in the bushes... smart move Sammy.. NOT

~.~.~WITH SAM~.~.~

Sam turned suddenly pointing the gun at Angela, ready to shoot.

"WAIT. It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back. But its still me. Im still a person. Please"

Sam looked like he was giving up but he shot her in the head. She started running after him.

~.~.~.BELLA~.~.~.

I saw Sam come out of the bushes and Angela crash tackle Sam to the ground. Knocking his gun from his hand. She gabbed his head an held it up like she was going to snap it. Dean took a shot at her and kept shooting until she fell into her grave. Then I stabbed a silver sword into her. She told me to wait but I have no mercy. And then, she was dead..... again.

"What's dead should stay dead." I heard Dean mutter from behind me.

We shut the lid and re-burred the girl before we had to take off.

"Rest in Peace." Sam said

"Yeah, for good this time okay?" Dean told her.

We started to walk away.

"You, know with the whole fake-ritual thing? Luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp."

"Thank you." I said at the same time Dean said, "thanks"

"But did we have to use me as bait?"

"I figured you were more her type. She had a pretty crappy taste in guys." I said in mock seriousness

"I think she broke me hand." Sammy said

Awe.. poor baby.

"Your just to fragile. We'll get it looked at by Dr. Fangtastic."

"Be nice." I told them.

Dean and I looked to Mary's grave.

"You two wanna stay for a while?"

"Nah" I said. I felt really sick. Like a drug withdrawal. Maybe, I was getting too reliant of Edwards bite. Will talk to Carlisle about that.

"No." Dean said

We walked to the car and drove back to Forks. But for some reason we pulled up on the side of the road. This cannot be good.

Dean got out and we followed him.

"Dean, what is it?"

"im sorry." Dean said

hold up, be kind and rewind. DEAN WINCHESTER SAID SORRY?? Has hell frozen over, do Demons have tea parties, do werewolves eat greens.

"You- -?"

"For what?"

"The way I've been acting. It hasn't been fair to you, either of you."

Sam went around and sat with Dean on the bonnet. I hugged Dean and he held me to him.

"And for dad." Dean continued, his voice slightly muffled from his face hiding in my neck

"I mean, he was your dad too. And yours too Bella. He raised you to be who you are today. Thats was a dad does. Its my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been thinking it, both of you. I have been too' Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital in a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minuted later, dads dead and the colt's gone."

"Dean,"

"You cannot tell me that there is no connection here. I dont know if I demon was involved....I dont know how the whole thing went down exactly....but Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know"

"We dont know that for sure Dean." I say to him

"Bella.... Sam, you and dad....You're the most important people in my life. And now....I never should have come back Sammy. It wasn't natural. And now look whats come of it. I was dead.......And I should have stayed dead."

He was trying to hard not to cry in front of us. Its a sign of weakness in his eyes.

"You wanted to know what I was feeling. Well, that's it. So tell me, what could you possibly say to make it alright?"

We silently went back to the car and went back to Forks.

When we got there Alice already had some new clothes waiting for me. God that girl likes her clothes, they were jeans, red converse and a tank top with a skull.**(On profile)** She told me to get dressed then go to Edward. The supplies ran out this morning and he was a little edgy. And then after that, Emmett and I were going to re-connect. I had a sleep in the car so Sam and Dean were going to sleep now.

I got dressed and went to Edward. I sat down. He smiled wickedly.

"The bagged stuff of your blood was good but I need the fresh stuff, straight from your body."

He pushed the hair out of the way and lent my head to have better access. He bites down and I moan. I didn't see Carlisle come in to take Edward off in a little bit.

Soon after he stopped biting, I walked to Emmett and told him, "lets get this connecting thing over with."

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**OMFG**

**FINISHED THAT CHAPTER FINALLY. That took a while.. sorry..**


	6. Taken!

**Here we go again! This chapter is a little dark.**

**So basically, Emmett and Bella are brother and sister and when Emmett becomes a vampire, the Winchester boys go help Bella for the fact that her mother dies in a house fire...like Sam. There are humans, physic's, vampires, angel's and of course demons. This is set in season two just after John dies but we still haven't met Lenore. BUT the Impala is all fixed. **

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural. They belong to SM and Eric Kripe(Supernatural Creator)**

**Crossing-My-Heart.**

**PS... you can thank FICTIONAL STAR for betaing this chapter and giving it a little bit on spelling love... and gramma love and well, for looking over and checking it out!**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett and I sat at a bar in Port Angles. It was just us two. The bar was quiet, considering that its Saturday. There was stupid saying on the wall. The fish that sung were on the wall of every booth, while the tables stood in the middle. Em and I were in a booth. The imitation leather that we sat on was bright blood red. How ironic.

"So" Emmett started

"Yeah"

This was ridicules, Emmett and I used to talk about anything and that was weird considering our age difference. Emmett pointing to my shoulder. How did I miss this? "Umm, Bells, what's that?"

"Oops. Sorry." I moved my shirt, shifting the damaged flesh to the side, Emmett watched in amazement as it healed. "Dude," He exclaimed in his booming voice, "How the fuck did you do that?"

"The Yellow Eyed demon." I shruged. Emmett looked puzzling back at me with raised eyebrows, "The sick fuck goes in when kids are 6 months old and drops demon blood in our mouths so we become part of his fucking demon army or some shit like that," I explained.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I nodded. "I met about three other kids that Yellow Eyes turned in super freaks There's Sam ,he can dream the future, Max Miller with telekinesis, Andy with fucking mind control! Oh, and Sam met this girl called Ava with the same power."

"Did all of their houses end up in the middle of an inferno?"

"No. Only if the mother interrupted. Like Us, Sam, Max and Andy...Ava and Andy's brother break the pattern, we have no way in finding them all."

"Shit. Seriously?"

"Seriously." I nodded in foreign seriousness.

I ordered another beer, while trying ignoring Emmett as looked at me oddly. "What," I snapped.

"Beer, Bells? Seriously?"

"Try living with the Winchesters nearly our whole life without some decent beers and then you can lecture me on my choice of beverage," I practically hissed at him. He ignored my tone, looking thoughtful. "So this whole healing thing... is that how you can feed Edward without turning into..." He trailed off with a sheepish smile.

I blushed and I nodded. Traitor Blush. How did Emmett know that I thought Edward was cute. His hair was that unusual shade of bronze, and my blood gave his eyes that beautiful emerald colour.

"Well look at that blush, I'd say someone likes Eddie." Emmett taunted in a sing-song voice, "Eddie and Bella sitting in a-"

"Watch it sucker, I've taken down things bigger and faster than you, without breaking a sweat... _and_ I have a machete covered in dead werewolf blood."

"Your joking right?" Emmett asked, clearing his voice unnecessary to hide his weak smile.

"'Course I am.," I smiled, "In a sense... But I'm not lying about either of them." He gave me a look and I gave on back. "So you got any funny stories about the vamp world?"

"Yes, but only if you tell me some of your stories too."

"Fine," I said with mock annoyance, "You first though."

"This is before Alice and Jasper joined our family, we were in Red Lodge... attending night classes." I must have given him a look or something, because he defensibility replied something along the lines of 'We get bored! Plus we have to keep the image' "So anyway, Rose and I went out to hunt and by the time we came back, Edward was hiding in the corner, face twisted in disgust, practically squirming. When I asked why, he said it was because Esme was thinking about Carlisle doing BDSM onto her that night. Then we re-acted in Eddie's hearing range."

"Well that was uncomfortable...." I trailed off, trying to laugh it off awkwardly.

"Your turn squirt."

"OK... Let me think..." I held my finger up, he waited patiently... or as patiently as possible for him. "OK so there was this one time... we were hunting a ghost," I added for his benefit, "This fucker loved these _stupid_ practical jokes, they were incredibly stupid, very stupid. You know the typical jokes people play, like the shaving cream in hand and you tickle the nose?" He nodded, "Well his got a little deadly. He nearly killed me! But in my defence, I was only a fucking girl, so I did the most logical thing."

"You started pranking the ghost back." It wasn't a question.

"Exactly!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-

This went on for hours, just telling each other stories. But around 3am, I started falling asleep all over my brother.

"Lets get you in bed, Missy."

"But I don't wanna see penny boy." Edward. Penny bronze hair. Penny boy. Yeah.

"You can sleep in my room."

"Fuck no. Its probably... soiled from you and the life-size fucking Barbie." Ew. There was no way I was sleeping in a room where I know my brother was fucking his wife.

He sighed, "Well then where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't fucking know... I sleep in the car."

"The car?"

"You know the car... 1967 Chevy impala?"

"Right." He trailed the word out, his voice slowly blurring on the edges...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Rise and shine lil' missy." I heard Dean say.

"Fuck off Dean." I woke up with a headache, I don't need this shit.

"No can do... you got school today." I grunted, pushing my face further into my pillow, "If you don't get out of bed, I'll be given no choice but to call Alice." He threatened with a laugh.

"No! Anything but Alice." I practically shouted as I bolted up into a sitting position..

"Hey!" We heard from downstairs, Dean and I snickered

He pulled me from the bed and took me to he wardrobe, "Now, be a good little hunter and get dressed. If you do, I'll let you take the Impala to school."

"Seriously?"

"No," he scoffed. "Go with Edward or Emmett."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Asshole."

He smirked, walking out the room. I looked in my wardrobe and decided to wear my bootcut blue jeans, _a_ tank top, hoodie and converse chucks. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs. It was so weird seeing my un-biological brothers eating while the vampires watched

"Well, I'm just gonna take some toast on the run and go to ugh... school."

"Just relax and you will be fine, dear." Esme said in a motherly voice. I never had a mother so that made me cringe a little.

I decided with going to school with Emmett because Penny-boys starting was creeping me out.

"Bella!" Eric exclaimed a little to enthusiastically, "You haven't been in school for a few days." Whoa, really? I didn't notice.

"Yes... I was err... sick and I needed to get better and all that stuff..."

"Ah. So....... why are you with the Cullen's?"

"Well, apparently I'm Emmett's long lost sister." Well at least that's the story.

"So... does that mean your a Cullen?"

"Hell no. I'm a Winchester-Swan. And damn proud of it, baby!"

Eric walked away after that. Awkward...

Point one-Winchester! God... that will never get old.

~*~*~*

We had another new girl. She was blonde, 16, blue eyes, with light freckles on her nose. Overall, pretty. Her name was Lillith, she was really nice, we really hit it off. I did every test to see that she wasn't a demon or a shape shifter. I put holy water in her coke, changed her cutlery with pure silver. I did everything I could think of.

When I told my 3 brothers of this, they were ecstatic that I had a _human_ friend.

For the next week, Lilltih and I did nearly everything together with each passing day, but still at night, I fed Penny-boy. He was getting more and more paranoid that I was leaving him. Sad pathetic little boy. He was acting weirder and weirder each day... creepier. Chills actually ran down my spine, and the hairs on my neck raised when he stared... his sick stare.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When I woke up again it was daylight and I felt a slight sting on my arm. "Ouch." I looked down and saw Edward, my blood smearing his lips.

"You are NOT going out hunting or anything. So no school, no hunts. You are staying in my room and you cant do anything about it."

"Dude, you don't own you!"

"Of course I own you, you are my life; you die, I die," He calmly stated.

"You don't get to tell me what I can or cannot d-" I was cut of as he hit me over the head

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I was in a new room, chained, which wasn't very surprising, considering who I am but thankfully I was clothed. The room was dark but from what little light I could use, I saw the walls were bare. I was in the middle, hanging in thin air.

"EDWARD!" I call as loudly as I can, not knowing where he was.

"Ahh, my love." he taunted and he moved into the room.

He looked at me and licked his lips.

"You look good enough to eat."

"You already have." I said while looking pointedly at my wrist.

"That was hours ago, my sweet."

"I am not your love. Not any more." He's eyes darkened at that. Ouch, must had hit a nerve... I inwardly smirked at the fucker.

"I told you that you were mine, get that through your head, or I will," He chuckled darkly, while tugging a strain of my hair behind my ear.

"You _cannot_order me around!"I all but screamed at him, struggling against my bonds. He was getting on my nerves. He could not control me. I am Bella Winchester, god damn it!

He hushed me adoringly as he bent down to my neck to drink.

I tried to struggle, really, I did.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few days past and I got over my anger with Edward. Now thinking back, I think it was called _Stockholm Syndrome_. I let Edward feed of me and I let my self feel drugged from the bite. Thats how I felt when _they_ came. The demons. Edward couldn't fight them off. There were too many.

"Miss Winchester, pleasure to see you again." The only demon with Yellow Eyes said.

"Cant say the same." I slurred.

"That's rich coming from you, Miss drugged up.."

His little body guards held Edward to a wall, while YED picked me up and injected me with some drugs. I think I may have called him a disrespectful prick.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**OOOO..**

**we all know whats happening now!!!!!!!!!!!**

**leave me a review and let me know what you think!!**


End file.
